The Angel in Blue
by chocolate3271
Summary: Jamie always envisioned himself with a wife one day. When Eddie's life hangs in the balence he finally sees what's in front of him.
1. Chapter 1

Jamie's heart had nearly stopped when he saw Eddie hit the floor at the bottom of the staircase. Racing to her he drops to his knees. He tore at her vest while she gasped for air. Relief washed over him when he saw the bullet didn't go through. A voice at the top of the stairs got his attention. Turning away from Eddie for a moment he ran up to the injured officer.

"Hang on!" He tells to the officer trying to keep pressure on the wound.

He glanced down the stairs and his heart drops. Eddie wasn't moving. She was still where she landed and was completely still.

"Eddie!" He calls to her.

She didn't respond. She didn't move.

"I got him, Reagan." Rogers told him. "Get to Eddie."

Jamie races back down the stair set. He drops to his knees by Eddie. Her skin was pale. Blood had started dropping from her nose while her blue eyes looked up at nothing. The vibrant blue in her iris' was begging to fade into a dull gray.

"She hit her head!" Jamie yells. "We need a bus!"

Jamie knew she had taken a hard fall and he also knew he shouldn't try to move her. He didn't want to do more damage but he had to something. He did the only thing he could think of. He held her hand.

"Hold on Eddie." He whispers to her. "You have to hold on."

She still remained perfectly still. Jamie gently stroked her hair as he heard the sirens get louder. All Jamie could hear was his own heart pounding. His panic was starting to overcome him when he saw Eddie's chest barely registering breaths.

The paramedics race in the room pushing Jamie out of the way. He watched helplessly as they carefully placed a neck brace on her neck. He could hear snippets among the medical jargon of things he could understand. He heard things like head trauma. Possible spinal trauma. He watched as they rolled her onto the spinal board. A sudden gush of blood in her mouth followed a gasp for breath startled everyone around her.

"There's blood in her lungs!" A paramedic yelled. "We need to move!"

Jamie watched close to tears as Eddie kept spitting blood just trying to take a breath. He gets in the ambulance with them and they rush her to the hospital.

The ride to the hospital was quite possibly the longest of Jamie's life. He watch helplessly as the paramedics tried to keep her alive. The monitors in the small area were screaming as Eddie begin to slip away. They finally arrive at the hospital. Jamie followed by Eddie's side until he wasn't allowed to go any farther.

When Jamie entered the waiting room his father was already there. He had Garrett and Sid along with him. Cautiously Frank walked towards his son. Letting his cop ensemble melt away Jamie hugged his father.

Was he out of line? Maybe. Was it inappropriate? Possibly but to Frank Reagan at that moment he was not the police commissioner, his youngest child was asking him to just be his father. Putting his arms around his son he offered him words of comfort.

"She was okay." Jamie said. "The vest caught it. I only turned away for a second. I looked back and she wasn't moving. She hit her head dad. She couldn't breathe. She was dying in front of me and I couldn't do a damn thing!"

"Breathe Jamie." Frank instructs him. "You did everything right. The doctors here will take good care of Eddie but right now I need you to tell me what happened."

Both men take seat. Jamie takes a deep breath.

"Officer Janko and I responded to a 10-13 request. When we entered the building we began defusing the crowd. The suspect shoved Officer Micheals. Officer Micheals and I persued the suspect. We lost visual south of the stairwell. I heard three gunshots. After the last gunshot I saw Officer Janko fall down the stairs. I checked her vest and saw the bullet did not go through. I went to check on the other fallen officer. I turned around to check on Officer Janko. That's when I saw she was immobile in the same place she had fallen. Officer Micheals took over the side of the fallen officer while I went over to Officer Janko. There wasn't much I could do." Jamie tells Frank.

Jamie looks at Frank.

"She was okay Dad." He tells. "Then she wasn't."

As the waiting droned on Jamie stared out the window. His mind was swirling around with memories. He didn't like hospitals. He had too many memories of him. When he was four he had been playing outside with Joe when Danny pushed Erin out of the tree house. She hand landed on a old stump and cut herself up badly. Frank had to take all the kids to the ER with him when he brought Erin in. He was small but he could remember the blood spreading on her purple shirt. When he was 11 he had fallen off his bike and broken his arm. To make him feel better about his cast Erin had drawn a police badge on it. When he was 17 he and Erin sat together in the waiting room just after their mother died. She spent a long time just holding him and trying to be some comfort to him even though she was dying inside too. When he was 22 he sat with his sister while he held his niece for the first time. He was amazed how much she looked like Erin. When he was 24 he and Danny stood proud looking in the nursery at the first of his two nephews. When he was 28 he held his brother's hand and said goodbye. Now here he was 33 years old waiting on the life of his partner.

He didn't know when but somewhere along the line he hadn't fallen for his blond partner. His thoughts were beginning to look like scrambled eggs. Somebody sits beside him. He didn't notice them until a hand gently touched his arm. When he looked up he saw his sister sitting next to him.

A feeling came over upon seeing her. He was really happy she was there. Erin had this uncanny ability to know just what stay. For a long time Jamie swore she learned it at law school. It wasn't until he graduated law school did he realize he didn't have this superpower. Erin put her arm around her little brother and he sunk into her.

"I need her Erin." He says. "When people say one day I'll settle down. They picture who they'll be with. I always had this picture of my ideal girl envisioned in my head. I always told Eddie I didn't know how to find it her. I didn't need to find her. She was right in front of me. I was just too stupid to see it."

"Sometimes the earth feels like it needs to be moved to get you see what's been in front of you the entire time. Sometimes it makes you see the good thing you've been missing. Or." She sighs. "Something you've been blind too."

"I love her, Erin" Jamie says. "It's always been her. Now it may be too late."

The waiting finally came to an end when a doctor enters the room. Jamie jumps to his feet.

"Officer Janko is out of surgery. She had three broken ribs one of which was a compound fracture. The broken rib end ripped her into alveoli. That caused the blood in her lungs. We were able to drain the blood from her lungs but they were still weak. We've placed her on a ventilator to keep the pressure off of her lungs. Our main concern is the swelling around her spine and in her brain. We are monitoring the swelling closely. Eddie's lucky in a sense that swelling has a chance of going down." The surgeon explained.

"Will she ever wake up?" Jamie asks.

"She experienced a brain injury. It's going to take time." The doctor explains. "If she does wake up we aren't sure of the damage to her motor functions or memory."

"You mean." Jamie gulped. "She may never wake up?"


	2. Chapter 2

Jamie followed the man in the white coat down the hall of the intensive care unit. The two men walked into a room at the end of the hall. Jamie felt a cold hand grab his heart when he saw his partner.

A neck brace had been placed on her neck to keep it immobile. The supplemental oxygen tube lay under her nose. Her blond hair was spread on her pillow. She almost looked like an angel with her hair surrounding her head and shoulder. A white bandage wrapped around the top of her head. Her mouth was covered in a small white mask that was attached to a long tube. The quiet whirl of the ventilator filled the background of the room.

Jamie takes a seat next to his partner.

"Over the next few days we will monitor her breathing and when she is deemed strong enough to breathe on her own the tube will be removed." The doctor explains.

Jamie quietly thanked the doctor and turned his attention to his partner. He heard footsteps walking away from him and the door closing. He knew it was just the two of them.

"They say they don't know if you can here us. I'm choosing to believe you can." He says squeezing her hand. "I'm so sorry Janko. I should of had your back. Maybe if I did you wouldn't be here. Maybe we'd be back in our squad car asking each other silly would you rather questions and arguing over where to eat. I would give anything for that to be the case right now but the reality is that isn't the case. I didn't have your back and now you're fighting for your life. You have to fight this. You have to come back. This city needs you. I need you."

Tears start to form in Jamie's eyes.

"I really need you. You're the best partner I've ever had. I need you in my life. I need your would you rather questions. I need you to remind to not be so serious all the time. I need all of it." He whispers to her.

Just as the last word rolled off his lips his hold on his emotions gave way. Tears spilled onto his face. He held her tightly as he began to cry. Even the smallest thought of losing her was too much.

"Please Eddie." He whispers his voice cracking. "You have to get through this. I need to see those beautiful blue eyes of yours again. There's something really important I need to tell you."

Jamie's pleas to his partner were only met by the soft beeping of the monitors. Carefully leaning forward he gently kisses her head.

"Please Eddie." He begs. "Come back."

-BB-

The morning rolled around sooner than Jamie expected. The sunlight streaming through the window woke the young Reagan. His head was resting on his arms that leaning on the edge of Eddie's bed. He felt a hand on his shoulder. He lifts his head and stretched his neck.

"Hey." A soft voice said from beside him.

Looking over Jamie saw his brother standing beside him. The older Reagan sits down next to his kid brother.

"Hey Danny." Jamie mumbled out rubbing sleep out of his eyes.

He looks over at Eddie and sighs. Nothing her changed. Her eyes were still closed and the machine was still breathing for her.

"How you holding up kid?" Danny asks him.

"About as well as can be expected." Jamie says. "I know it's part of the job sometimes but it feels like hell. It was my fault Danny. I didn't have her back. I let her down."

"Yes you did." Danny tells him. "You couldn't have stopped it from happening. You did everything you could."

"How do you know?" Jamie snaps. "You weren't there. You didn't let her down! You didn't let this happen!"

"Calm down, Jamie." Danny says. "I know you keep blaming yourself. I know how it feels. You need someone to blame so you blame yourself."

Jamie just looks at his older brother.

"It's a Reagan thing." Danny explains. "Two months ago Baez and I busted a teacher for possession after Baez found a tray of drugs in his apartment. On the way back to the precinct Baez started having some trouble breathing. Next thing I knew she had stopped breathing and the prep had said she was overdosing on a powerful drug called Fentanyl. She stopped breathing. I got her to the hospital as fast as I could but she hadn't been breathing for at least ten minutes. The doctor took her away promising they would do everything they could for her. Later the doctors let me see her. They took me to a room a lot like this one where my partner was fighting for her life. The doctors said the drug was so potent it damage her lungs. They said that fluid kept building up in her lungs. She also didn't breathe for almost 25 minutes. They said it was a matter of waiting and monitoring. I sat with her every night for almost a week until she woke up. I nearly lost her."

"I'm sorry Danny." Jamie said. "I didn't know."

"I blamed myself for a long time until I had to come to peace with the fact if I could go back to that moment there wasn't a thing that I could do differently. If our positions had been switched nothing would have changed." Danny explains. "The same goes for what happened in that apartment building. There isn't a thing you could have done different. And if you want to help your partner you have to believe that."

Jamie let his brother's words sink in. He knew Danny was right. This wasn't his fault. He had to let go of the guilt he was feeling if he wanted to help Eddie. Blaming himself wouldn't help her.

"Thanks Danny." Jamie said to his brother.

"Your welcome kid." Danny says giving him a sad smile. "You better go home and shower too. Smelling like a dumpster isn't going to help anyone in this room."

Jamie manages to smile at his brother's remark. Gently kissing Eddie's head Jamie left the room with his brother.

 **Author's Note: For this story I'm trying out shorter chapters to see if that can speed up the posting frequency. Thank you all for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

Sunday came around a lot faster than Jamie had anticipated. Danny had convinced him that Sunday dinner was just what he needed. Jamie stood outside his father's house where he could tell from the driveway everyone else was already there. Taking a deep breath he walked inside. The smell of a pot roast greeted him as he stepped inside the warm house.

"Hi Jamie." he heard his sister say from the kitchen. "Dinner will be ready soon."

Dinner was served exactly 14 minutes later. It was lively as ever. Danny and Erin were back at it again bickering about something that they would get over before the end of the meal. Nicki quipped in here and there about something that came up in conversation. Jamie wasn't really listening to his siblings until the topic of partners came up.

"Speaking of partners." Frank chimed in. "How's Eddie doing, Jamie?"

For some reason he couldn't really say, this really angered Jamie. His father only mentioning one of his fallen officers in passing, as a second thought.

"Fine." Jamie muttered trying to hold his tongue.

"Are you okay, son?" Frank asks.

That did it for Jamie. He could no longer hold his tongue.

"NO!" Jamie yelled. "I"m not f**king okay!"

Hearing the outburst from Jamie silenced the whole table. Forks clattered against plates as they dropped as the family sat in complete shock.

"My partner is dying!" Jamie yelled." And you ask if I'm okay?! How the hell can I be okay?! I should be there with her! Not here where everything in your life is f**king fine and dandy!"

Slamming his hands on the table Jamie stood up and stormed out of the room. The family stared at each other for a moment when Frank stood up and followed his youngest child out of the room leaving the rest of the family in complete silence.

-BB-

Frank found Jamie out on the deck staring out at the yard. He silently walked up beside his son. At first neither said anything. They just looked out at the big backyard. Finally Jamie spoke.

"I'm sorry Dad." Jamie said. "I didn't mean to explode like that."

"I know you're scared and upset but you can't take it out on your family." Frank tells him.

"I'm really scared, Dad." Jamie tells him. "I can't lose her, she's the best thing that's ever happened to me."

Frank put his arm around him and pulled him close.

"When Lenny took one to the neck I nearly lost him and a lot like you I took it out on other people." Frank tells him. "The hurt that I felt was nothing like I have ever felt before."

Jamie's vision started to blur as tears filled his eyes. Trying to be a man he quickly wiped them away but he wasn't fast enough and a tear slipped down his cheek.

"Dad." Jamie says. "I think I love her. More than just a partner."

"I know bud." Frank says. "And that's okay. You can't help who you love. I know that when someone you love is dying it hurts so much it feels like you're dying."

"What do I do, Dad?" Jamie asks.

"You lean on the people who love you." Frank says. "They'll hold you up and have your back. In your case, they're right through that door."

"Thanks Dad." Jamie mumbled as he hugged him. "Please don't tell them that I cried."

"I won't." Frank says. "Are you ready to go back inside?"

"Yeah." Jamie said.

With that the two went inside just as two little snowflakes fell just where they were standing.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been two weeks and five days since Eddie fell down the stairs. Her condition hadn't changed much. The machine was still breathing for her. She had had a few more CT scans. The doctors had told Jamie the swelling had gone down. He had been that this was a good change. That day he was telling her about the rest of the squad. His sentence was cut short when the monitors started to change. Her steady heart beat was starting to rise. In a panic he ran to get a doctor.

A nurse wearing purple scrubs came rushing in.

"There's something wrong." Jamie says.

"I wouldn't say wrong." Said the nurse. "Jamie, she's waking up."

Jamie looked back at his partner and saw her blue piercing eyes looking back at him. A smile spread across her face.

"Hey." He softly said.

She tried to say something but the tube made it garbled.

"It's okay." He says. "You don't have to say anything."

Just as he says this a doctor came in the room.

"Officer Janko." He said. "It's good to see those eyes again. Let's see about taking that tube out."

Jamie watched the doctor gently removed all the tube from his partner's throat.

"Jamie." Her raspy voice gasped out. "I heard you. I heard what you said."

Jamie's heart fluttered. He suddenly regretted everything he said. He probably just ruined everything.

"I need to tell you something." She said. "I love you too."

Once he heard those words pass her lips he puts attaches his lips to hers.

The kiss lasted a magical few moments before he pulled away.

"Kiss me again." She whispers.

His lips find hers again as his heart filled with happiness. Right then all was well for the pair of cops.

-BB-

Jamie stood in line in the bodega near the hospital. Eddie had begged him for chocolate. He had picked out a few of her favorites. He thanks the cashier and heads back to Eddie.

This time when he walked back in the hospital he felt relieved. He didn't need to be scared anymore. Rounding the corner he entered the ICU only to quickly jump out of the way of a group of nurses running with a crash cart.

"Code Blue in 112." One nurse said to another.

Jamie's heart dropped as her heard the room number. That was Eddie's room. Before he knew what was happening he was following the nurses. He stops outside her room, his heart dropping into his stomach.

She was laying flat on her back and was deathly pale as blood ran from her nose and mouth. Doctors were around her doing CPR and getting the paddles. Jamie watched as they attached them to her chest.

"Clear!"

"Eddie!"


	5. Note

**Hey everyone,** **Announcement time.** **Because I am in decisive there will be two alternate endings.** **Thank you for reading** **Chapter 5 this way -**


	6. Ending 1

_Previously on The Angel in Blue_

" _Clear!"_

" _Eddie_!"

It was such a beautiful day. The sky was blue. The birds were chirping. The weather wasn't too hot, it wasn't too cold. It was the perfect day. The sun light streamed through the stained glass window of the church. In the pews of the church were the Reagans, Eddie's mother and a lot of police officers in dress blues. Jamie stood at the front of the church. The butterflies in his stomach were going up and down as he waited for it to begin.

He glanced at the pews where his family sat. The whole family was there. Henry, Frank, Danny, Linda, Erin, Nicki, Jack and Sean. All dressed nicely. His gaze finds his father who gives him a simple nod. At last the music started.

Jamie turned his attention the door of the church where Eddie now was. His heart skipped a beat when he caught that first glimpse. She was dressed in a beautiful white gown. Her hair streamed down her back and shoulders like a golden waterfall. The sun made her blue eyes shine like he had never seen before.

With her mother on her arm she begins her walk down the aisle. As Jamie watched her glide closer, he felt his eyes moisten as filled with tears. A smile spread across his face as his future walked towards him. A single tear escaped his eye and rolled down his cheek as she finally reached him. Her mother places a kiss on her cheek. Jamie takes her hand as they faced each other.

"Dearly beloved." The preacher begins. "We are gathered here today to join Jameson Reagan and Edit Janko in holy matrimony."

As Jamie listened to the preacher he gazed at his soon to be wife. He knew the woman in front of him was past, present and future. Every decision he ever made in his life led up to this moment. In her eyes he could see his whole world in front of him. She was everything. Eddie was everything.

"Jameson Francis Reagan. Do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health. In good and bad." The preacher asks.

"I do." He says smiling at his wife.

"Edit Alena Janko. Do you take this man to be your husband. In sickness and health. In good and bad?" The preacher asks.

"I do." She says smiling.

"Then I pronounce you man and wife." The preacher says. "You may kiss the bride."

Jamie connected his lips to Eddie's. As he heard his family's cheers in the background he felt his old life and another one begin simultaneously. He felt whole. He felt complete. He had never felt this way before. He never wanted to feel any different.

When they parted, they both had the same idea in their heads, grabbing each other's hand they took off running down the aisle and out the big church doors. As he felt the sunshine on him as he ran Jamie could only think of one thing.

"She really is my Angel in Blue."

Fin


End file.
